Un avant-goût de Noël
by Arthanys
Summary: Noël n'est pas qu'un concentré de douceur. Noël peut autant signifier la fin comme le renouveau. Il peut être rempli de haine et de chagrin comme d'amour et d'amitié. Afin de célébrer ce mois de décembre qui nous mène irrémédiablement vers la fin de l'année, découvrez comment des personnages tirés au sort en viennent à se côtoyer et à s'influencer. 24 jours, 48 personnages.
1. 00 Introduction

Il y a trois ans, je commençais un projet intitulé _Un avant-goût de Noël_ et je postais mon premier chapitre pleine d'espoir… pour ne plus jamais en poster d'autres par la suite. Bon. Le constat était clair : poster un OS tous les jours pendant 24 jours en n'ayant rien préparé n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées.

Cette fois-ci, j'ai quatre jours de préparation en plus, sept OS bouclés - un record - et plein d'idées pour compléter ces quelques histoires. Mon moi du passé n'avait pas réussi, mon moi du présent s'y attelle activement et mon moi du futur, eh bien… devra peut-être recommencer ce recueil dans trois ans car il aura subi le même sort que le premier !

Vous l'avez compris, voici un **calendrier de l'Avent** entièrement composé de scènes de la vie quotidienne de nos sorcières et sorciers préférés ! Qu'a-t-il de plus que les autres calendriers de l'Avent qui pullulent déjà en ce 1er décembre sur le site ? Probablement pas grand-chose. (Je vous vends du rêve, n'est-ce pas ?)

Il est fait avec la même passion dévorante pour ce fandom, la même envie de faire sortir des histoires des recoins poussiéreux d'un cerveau créatif et le même besoin de se faire lire par autrui que tous les autres calendriers de l'Avent que vous trouverez ailleurs. Parce que relire ses fanfictions en boucle en n'ayant jamais le courage de les poster, ça va bien cinq minutes, mais ce n'est absolument pas productif !

C'est bon, vous êtes restés ? Parfait ! Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que vous allez pouvoir retrouver chez moi, alors voici quelques petites explications :

\- **Les thèmes ont été prédéfinis** et il me faudra les respecter, évidemment. Je ne vais pas commencer à tricher à mon propre jeu, même si ça serait totalement mon genre ! Chaque OS devra avoir un rapport de près ou de loin avec le mot imposé.  
\- **Les personnages de chaque OS ont été tirés au sort** grâce à deux sites ( _HP Random Pairing Generator_ de Angelfire & _HP Ship Generator_ du compte tumblr harryspotter) et seront indiqués à chaque début de chapitre.  
\- **Chaque personnage pioché n'apparaîtra qu'une seule fois** sur les 24 jours afin de donner sa chance à tout le monde et de pouvoir y retrouver des personnages secondaires, tertiaires voire peut-être obscurs. N'hésitez pas à lire même les plus bizarres !  
\- **Les OS seront de longueur différentes** , mais seront rarement sous la barre des 300 mots et ne dépassant que rarement les 1200 mots.  
\- **Les OS ne sont pas spécialement des romances**. Il y en aura, c'est sûr, mais vous retrouverez un large panel de situations.  
\- Pour les OS qui sont des romances, **tous les styles de pairings** les plus communs seront représentés : yaoi, yuri et het.  
\- **Les ratings seront précisés** à chaque début de chapitre, mais dépasseront rarement le T.

Eh bien voilà, je pense que nous sommes prêts ! En espérant que la lecture de mon calendrier de l'Avent vous plaira autant que son écriture m'a réjouie !

* * *

 **Thèmes pour l'édition 2018**

 **01 Flocons:** _Amos Diggory & Garrick Ollivander_

 **02 Chandelles:** _Madame Pomfresh & Madame Rosmerta_

 **03 Trêve:** _Hannah Abbot & Cédric Diggory_

 **04 Vitre:** _Alicia Spinnet & Pénélope Deauclaire_

 **05 Chocolat chaud:** _Dean Thomas & Théodore Nott_

 **06 Lettre:** _Rita Skeeter & Hermione Granger_

 **07 Gui:** _Igor Karkaroff & Severus Rogue_

 **08 Vacances:** _Filius Flitwick & Angelina Johnson_

 **09 Luge:** _Lavande Brown & Hannah Abbot_

 **10 Festin:** _Molly Wealsey & Ginny Wealsey_

 **11 Lampions:** _Narcissa Malefoy & Tom Jedusor Jr._

 **12 Sapin:** _Cho Chang & Argus Rusard_

 **13 Âtre:**

 **14 Décoration:**

 **15 Chœurs:**

 **16 Guirlandes:**

 **17 Nœuds:**

 **18 Divin:**

 **19 Neige:**

 **20 Danse:**

 **21 Homard:**

 **22 Bal:**

 **23 Alcool:**

 **24 Cadeaux:**


	2. 01 Flocons

**Thème 01: Flocons.**  
 **Personnages imposés:** Amos Diggory & Garrick Ollivander  
 **Date:** Décembre 1994  
 **Rating:** K

Amos adorait le Chemin de Traverse à Noël. Même s'il avait vécu dans une famille de sorciers depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il n'avait compris le véritable sens du mot « magie » que lorsqu'il avait visité le Chemin de Traverse pour la première fois.

Cette odeur de chocolat et de citrouille qui flottait dans l'air lorsque l'on passait à côté du glacier, reconverti pour l'occasion en buvette de boissons chaudes pour l'hiver. Cette légère fragrance de sapin que diffusaient les vitres lorsque les clients s'approchaient. Cette ambiance, cette joie indescriptible qui semblait émaner de chaque sorcier et de chaque sorcière que l'on croisait. L'impatience des enfants qui se languissaient de savoir quel balai ils allaient découvrir au pied du sapin.

Oui, décidément Noël avait un peu plus de magique que tout le reste.

C'était animé par cette euphorie hivernale toute particulière qu'Amos avait fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire auparavant. Quelque chose que le bourreau de travail en lui avait encore du mal à accepter, mais qu'il avait décidé comme ça, sur un coup de tête, comme quand l'on arrache une verrue particulièrement tenace entre les orteils d'une vieille tante dans le besoin. Amos avait pris un jour de congé.

Cette année avait été en tout point idyllique et il voulait la clôturer en retombant en enfance, ne fut-ce que l'espace d'un instant. Goûter au plaisir ordinaire mais si merveilleux de se balader, un sourire niais aux lèvres, il faut l'avouer, le long de ces rues qu'il connaissait si bien pour les avoir arpenté maintes et maintes fois étant enfant.

Amos était déterminé à profiter de l'occasion pour acheter un cadeau original à son fils, comme ça, sans aucune raison. Enfin… Si, il y avait une raison. Il était tout simplement fier de lui. Fier de sa qualification au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Fier que sa Première Tâche se soit passée - presque - sans encombre. Fier, malgré lui, de son obstination à défendre Potter qui essayait manifestement de lui voler la vedette. Fier qu'il soit si humble, si travailleur, si loyal. Oui, ça pour être fier de son fils, il l'était vraiment.

Ce n'est que lorsque Amos entendit la clochette de la boutique tinter joyeusement sur l'air entraînant de _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ \- une chanson moldue très à la mode - qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était dirigé tout naturellement chez Ollivander. Le choix musical du vieil homme le fit sourire.

Avant qu'il n'eût le temps de profiter de la décoration de la boutique, Amos entendit un froissement au fond de l'allée suivi de petits pas précipités. Deux yeux suspicieux apparurent entre des piles de boîtes de baguettes magiques dans une tentative, manifestement ratée, d'espionnage silencieux.

\- Amos !

Les piles de boîtes en question firent un bond sur le côté, laissant apparaître un homme qu'Amos faillit ne pas reconnaître. Les cheveux parsemés de rubans de différentes couleurs, un nœud papillon argenté agrémentant une tunique d'un bleu nuit qui semblait scintiller dans l'obscurité de la boutique et un sucre d'orge enroulé autour de l'oreille droite, Garrick Ollivander avait troqué son air sérieux et renfrogné habituel pour une joie de vivre qu'on ne lui avait, de mémoire de sorcier, rarement connu.

Garrick le serra dans ses bras, réellement ravi de revoir l'un de ses clients préféré. Amos lui rendit son étreinte, non sans être étonné de l'initiative. Après qu'ils se soient séparés, Amos ne put s'empêcher un commentaire:

\- Par Merlin, Garrick ! Tu es… tout en beauté aujourd'hui !

Les joues du vieil homme rosirent légèrement et il passa la main à travers ses cheveux revêches dans l'espoir de faire tomber la majorité des rubans qui y avaient élu domicile. Retournant derrière son comptoir, il s'éclaircit la voix histoire se redonner une contenance.

\- Quelle mésaventure te pousse donc à t'absenter de ton bureau un mardi après-midi alors que le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques a, selon tes dires, « besoin de toi en permanence » ? le taquina Garrick.

\- Un tout autre travail, Garrick, loin d'être une mésaventure ! plaisanta Amos.

Il fit deux ou trois pas dans la boutique afin d'y observer la décoration tout aussi singulière que l'accoutrement de son propriétaire. Si l'endroit restait assombri par les centaines de baguettes qui y étaient entreposées, il était difficile de manquer que Noël approchait.

Des lampions ornés d'horribles motifs floraux flottaient au plafond. Des petits flocons dorés et argentés dansaient derrière la vitrine, redoublant de cabrioles à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait devant eux. Une véritable avalanche de sucre d'orge se déversait sur toutes les surfaces où il était possible d'en poser. Amos espérait secrètement que toutes ces friandises ne s'étaient pas retrouvé, à un moment ou un autre, autour de l'oreille du fabricant de baguette.

Il y avait également tout un enchevêtrement de guirlandes clignotantes moldues qui ne semblaient pourtant reliées à aucun système élenoctrique. Arthur lui avait parlé de ces choses à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch cet été et il en avait été malgré lui assez intéressé. L'on pouvait même dire qu'il maîtrisait désormais le sujet de l'élenoctrique.

\- Je cherche un cadeau pour Cédric, finit par annoncer Amos après quelques instants d'une contemplation plus qu'amusée. Rien de bien particulier à vrai dire, juste un petit quelque chose qui lui portera chance pour les prochaines tâches. Tu es allé examiner leurs baguettes à Poudlard, non ? Tu penses qu'il aurait besoin de quelque chose ?

Garrick le regarda, l'œil rempli de malice. Sans plus attendre, il plongea sous son comptoir et une ribambelle d'objets furent projetés dans les airs à la façon d'un dessin animé.

\- J'ai exactement ce qu'il lui faut ! Laisse-moi juste mettre la main dess… AHAH !

D'un bon, Garrick réapparut de sous le comptoir, une gourde recouverte de cuir qui semblait aussi vieille que la boutique à la main. Sous le regard interrogateur d'Amos, le vendeur de baguettes expliqua:

\- Rien de bien méchant, vraiment ! Une petite concoction de ma composition ! La fabrication des baguettes n'est pas mon seul atout, tu sais : j'étais le meilleur élève de ma promotion pour ce qui était de fabriquer des potions !

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit poliment Amos. Et… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, cette fameuse potion ?

\- Elle attire la chance, mon cher Amos, la chance !

\- Je ne tolérerai pas que mon fils utilise du Felix Felicis dans une compétition aussi importante ! Le nom de la famille serait terni pendant des générations !

Le vieux vendeur de baguettes soupira, implorant Merlin de pardonner cette pauvre âme en peine.

\- Je ne me permettrais pas. Non, ceci est la potion qui m'a permis de réaliser bien des choses dans ma vie ! Un soupçon d'écorce de sorbier, deux œufs de Runespoor dans un chaudron en laiton - très important ! - et une petite goutte de sécrétion de Grinchebourdon - pas trop, sinon l'effet pourrait être désastreux ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que Cédric se retrouve au fond de son lit pendant les prochains mois ! Et vu que c'est bientôt Noël, je me suis permis de rajouter quelques flocons de neige traités magiquement, une merveille gustative si tu veux mon avis !

Quand il eut fini ses explications, Garrick déboucha la gourde et la tendit à Amos qui la prit avec précaution, comme si elle allait exploser. Après avoir reniflé le mélange, il en avala une gorgée et failli s'étouffer. Les larmes aux yeux, il essaya de maudire son ami, mais il n'y parvint pas à cause de sa toux.

\- Oh… Aurais-je oublié de mentionner la présence d'une lichette de whisky Bruichladdich ? Un soupçon, vraiment, la recette d'une vieille amie ! Tu connais les moldus, il faut toujours qu'ils fassent dans la démesure ! Mais cela donne au mélange un arrière-goût un peu corsé, indispensable !

\- Ahhh ouihhh tuhhh troufhhh ? réussit à articuler Amos.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Amos afin de retrouver l'usage de la parole. Aussitôt la sensation de brûlure intense estompée, il eut l'impression qu'un coton géant commençait à l'envelopper de toute part. Bien que totalement conscient de son corps et de là où il se trouvait, il se sentait flotter, heureux d'être là, heureux d'être en vie, conscient de chaque molécule qui constituait son corps, plus attentif à l'agitation de la rue à l'extérieur, aux conversations ponctuées d'éclats de rire. Il retrouvait cette sensation venue tout droit de l'enfance, une intuition que quelque chose d'incroyable et totalement indépendant de sa volonté était en train de se passer.

Il se souvenait de tout: du parfum de sa grand-mère quand elle agitait sa baguette en bois de rose pour rajouter le dernier nappage de chocolat sur la bûche de Noël, du son si ténu de la neige qui se déposait sur les carreaux alors qu'il lisait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, de la sensation agréablement désagréable de son pull en laine dont les manches étaient trop grandes pour lui.

Les histoires que lui racontait Garrick lui semblaient lointaines et pourtant omniprésentes dans ce nouveau monde au mélange de passé et de présent, de souvenirs et de réalité. Il s'entendit demander le prix de cette délicieuse boisson. Le vieil homme lui répondit que c'était un cadeau de sa part, avec comme petite précision que Cédric ne devait pas la prendre avant une épreuve trop importante, mais bien dans les instants où il sentait qu'il n'allait pas y arriver.

Alors Amos sortit de la boutique de son ami. Toujours emmitouflé dans cette sensation de bien-être total, il avait l'impression de retrouver une ivresse légère qu'il n'avait connu que lors de ses plus jeunes années. Et comme pour rajouter à la magie de l'instant, la neige se mit à tomber, fin manteau de glace bercé par le vent de décembre.

Cédric allait adorer son cadeau. Amos avait hâte de lui offrir cette vieille gourde et son contenu dans un papier cadeau ridicule, comme il le faisait chaque année. Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, dans cet instant de pure félicitée, c'était que le Noël en question allait être le dernier de son fils.


	3. 02 Chandelles

**NdlA:** J'ai cherché et le prénom de Mrs Pomfresh en français est effectivement Pompom. C'est ridicuuule Ne connaissant pas le prénom de Mrs Rosmerta, je me suis permise d'emprunter celui de sa doubleuse française. Ça lui va plutôt bien ! Pour Madame Pieddodu, aucune information. Ça sera donc un prénom de fleur et puis c'est tout !

 **Thème 02: Chandelles.**  
 **Personnages imposés:** Madame Pomfresh & Madame Rosmerta  
 **Date:** Réveillon de Noël 1973  
 **Rating:** K

\- Désolée, je suis en retard !

Le coup de vent qui s'était invité à l'entrée de Pompom Pomfresh dans le salon de thé de Mrs Pieddodu fit frissonner Evelyn Rosmerta jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils. Dix petites minutes de retard auraient été acceptables. Deux heures et une bourrasque de vent glacé en prime l'étaient beaucoup moins.

Boudeuse, Evelyn détourna la tête tandis que son rendez-vous se débarrassait des flocons qui maculaient sa cape. Elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre afin de faire se dissiper la fraîcheur qui s'y était installée et s'installa sur la chaise vide ornée de pompons pelucheux. Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard avaient beau être voisins, le parc était si long à traverser qu'elle se retrouvait à chaque fois gelée.

\- Les Gryffondor ont encore fait n'importe quoi ! Potter et Black se sont pris une vitre en pleine figure ! Et qui a été réquisitionnée pour soigner ces deux idiots ? Moi ! Bon, d'accord, c'est mon boulot… mais quand même ! Ces deux-là, je te jure ! Si je les reprends encore à s'entraîner au Quidditch dans la salle des trophées, je t'assure que je vais…

Pompom s'interrompit. La mine contrariée de sa compagne avait le don de la stopper net dans son élan. Gênée, elle se rajusta sur sa chaise, ne sachant comment commencer.

\- Je…, commença Pompom, peu confiante.

\- Tu pourrais commencer par des excuses, par exemple !

Pompom sursauta. Les qualités - elle se demandait parfois si elles en étaient vraiment - de Légilimens d'Evelyn la prenaient toujours au dépourvu.

\- Arrête de lire dans mes pensées, Evy !

\- Arrête de penser si fort dans ce cas !

Elles se jaugèrent du regard, amusées par leur manège habituel. Pompom finit par pousser un soupir. De ses mains encore glacées, elle enveloppa celles d'Evelyn. Elle la regarda ensuite beaucoup trop intensément, comme pour reproduire une scène d'amour d'un des romans à l'eau de rose dont elles aiment se moquer. Elle prit une voix grave et lui déclama avec un ton guindé :

\- Je suis navrée, ma mie, le devoir m'a retenu au palais bien trop longtemps. Tous ces sots à soigner, ces adolescents à réprimander, ces poireaux d'oreille à égaliser, j'étais _on ne peut plus_ débordée. Mais maintenant que je suis là (elle lui déposa une série de baisers sur les phalanges) et que nous sommes ensemble (la série de baisers reprit dans l'autre sens) nous pouvons enfin profiter d'un dîner romantique en tête-à-tête !

\- Si vous croyez que je vous ai attendue pour manger, ma douce, vous vous mettez la baguette dans l'œil !

\- Tu as _osé_ manger sans moi ?!

Evelyn rit de bon cœur. Il était si facile de tourner une situation au ridicule avec Pompom qu'elle en oublia vite ses longues minutes à ruminer toute seul dans son ours à la bièraubeurre. Elles étaient ensemble à présent et c'était tout ce qui comptait. La table qu'elles avaient réservée était de toute façon beaucoup trop romantique pour que la soirée se termine de façon dramatique.

\- Vous avez choisi, les filles ?

Violette Pieddodu était apparue sans qu'aucune des deux femmes ne s'en soit aperçue. Du bout de sa baguette en bois d'if, elle reconstitua et ralluma les chandelles qui avaient servi de souffre-douleur à la barmaid des Trois Balais au cours de sa trop longue attente. Une légère odeur de pin mêlée de clémentine s'en dégageait à présent, apaisant définitivement les esprits. Maintenant qu'elles étaient réunies et au chaud, il aurait été ridicule de se faire la tête et de gâcher par la même occasion leur réveillon.

\- Un thé de Noël ! répondirent-elles en chœur.

\- Tout de suite, mes chéries !

Alors que la tenancière s'éloignait, Pompom jeta un coup d'œil aux chandelles qui les séparaient sur la table encombrée de froufrous. Bien que reconstituée, la cire gardait les balafres qu'Evelyn y avait creusées de sa baguette alors qu'elle attendait son arrivée. L'on pouvait voir que la sculpture avait été commencée avec douceur et terminée dans la colère.

\- Alors comme ça tu te lances dans le massacre de masse de chandelles de Noël ? plaisanta Pompom dans une tentative maladroite d'humour.

Elle posa une paume faussement inquiète sur la main d'Evelyn.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- La Médicomage diablement sexy, mais néanmoins particulièrement en retard, me veut quoi au juste ?

Evelyn se pencha par-dessus la table, malicieuse. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait office de petite amie, à son grand désarroi parfois.

\- Ça va faire ta soirée, c'est ça ? soupira Pompom, un sourire amusé naissant au coin de ses lèvres.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Evelyn fit bondir la chaise de Pompom vers elle et emprisonna ses lèvres dans un baiser moqueur. Elle avaient évité la flamme rose de la chandelle de justesse.

\- Parfaitement, répondit-elle en s'écartant une seconde avant de replonger vers Pompom.

Quand elles se séparèrent après quelques instants et se sourirent tendrement, les dernières tensions s'étaient évaporées. Un doux flottement régnait entre elles alors qu'elles se dévoraient des yeux, attendant leur thé de Noël qui tardait à arriver. Evelyn soupçonna leur amie de prendre un temps anormalement long afin de leur laisser le loisir de se retrouver.

\- Evelyn ? murmura amoureusement Pompom après un moment.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai quand même faim.


	4. 03 Trêve

**Thème 03: Trêve**  
Personnages imposés: Cédric Diggory & Hannah Abbot  
Date: Décembre 1994  
Rating: K

\- Hannah, attends !

Hannah Abbot étouffa un soupir d'agacement dans sa grosse écharpe jaune et noir. Quand elle se retourna enfin vers Cédric Diggory, elle essaya de lui sourire comme à son habitude. Le côté chevalier en armure qu'elle voyait se développer sur son visage ces derniers temps commençait à lui taper sur le système. Mais il n'en restait pas moins le candidat de sa maison pour le Tournois des Trois Sorciers et elle n'avait aucune raison de lui faire subir gratuitement sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Cédric ? Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec Cho, ce soir ?

Raté. Son ton était amer, Hannah n'arrivait pas toujours à le dissimuler. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle aimait Cédric d'une quelconque manière romantique, ça non. En tout cas, elle essayait de se persuader que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle devait reconnaître que le jeune homme était tout à fait à son goût et qu'elle avait du mal à le voir roucouler partout dans le château avec une midinette telle que Cho Chang. Elle aurait été une bien meilleure candidate.

Mais ça ne voulait rien dire du tout.

Cédric passa une main dans ses courtes boucles brunes, visiblement gêné par la question.

\- Si, mais ça s'est écourté. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je viens te voir. Enfin pas tout à fait.

Cédric fit planer entre eux quelques secondes de silence, laissant le loisir au sourcil d'Hannah de s'arquer d'étonnement. Le jeune homme semblait chercher les mots justes.

\- On s'est disputé, mais rien d'important.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?

\- Justement, on s'est disputé à propos de toi.

Hannah en fut clouée sur place. Sa mâchoire se décrocha et tomba dans son écharpe. Cho et Cédric s'étaient disputés à cause d'elle ? Se pourrait-il que…

\- À cause de ces badges sur Harry, reprit Cédric avant que sa cadette n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit. Elle ne veut plus que quiconque en porte. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Vous les avez gardé, n'est-ce pas ?

Hannah sursauta. Elle ne put s'empêcher de plaquer une main contre sa poitrine, là où se trouvait encore quelques instants plus tôt l'énorme badge fluorescent et grossièrement enchanté que lui avait offert un Serpentard. Elle remercia Merlin de s'être débarrassé du cardigan sur lequel elle l'avait épinglé avant de descendre dans le parc. L'objet de son méfait était bien au chaud dans son dortoir.

Pour se donner une contenance, Hannah tripota une boucle de ses cheveux comme si c'était son plan depuis le début. Mais Cédric avait malheureusement intercepté son geste précipité et ses sourcils s'étaient froncés.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que…, commença Hannah, ayant perdu son assurance.

\- Écoute, on en a déjà parlé et plus aucun Poufsouffle ne porte ces badges ridicules depuis plusieurs semaines. Plus personne, à part Ernie et toi. Harry est le deuxième candidat de Poudlard, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui est censé se produire, mais c'est arrivé. On ne peut rien y faire, Hannah.

\- Mais il…

\- Il m'a aidé pour la Première Tâche, tu sais ? Sans lui, je n'aurais certainement plus de sourcils à l'heure qu'il est. Je n'aurais certainement plus grand-chose, à vrai dire.

Cédric s'arrêta un instant, semblant se rappeler d'un détail amusant, puis continua :

\- Poudlard à la chance d'être représenté par deux champions, nous avons donc deux fois plus de chances de remporter le Tournois ! Évidemment, ce n'est pas très loyal, mais… J'imagine que nous ne pouvons rien y faire, alors autant s'encourager mutuellement !

Hannah lui lança un regard sceptique, mais elle voyait néanmoins où il voulait en venir.

\- Et puis, tu tiens vraiment à t'allier aux Serpentard ? Ça ne te ressemble pas, Hannah.

Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil aux graviers du sentier comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours là afin de gagner du temps. Elle grommela une vague réponse dans son écharpe et Cédric sembla s'en contenter.

Voilà qu'elle venait de se faire sermonner par un bellâtre de 17 ans et qu'elle se retrouvait à court d'argument. Il faudrait qu'elle travaille là-dessus.

Quand elle releva enfin les yeux vers lui, le cœur d'Hannah fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle avait beau essayer de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour Cédric, ce dernier était tout de même particulièrement adorable avec ses joues rosies par le froid et son air grave. C'était une expression que peu de filles pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vu sur les traits du sorcier et elle en fut particulièrement ravie. Certes, ce n'était pas une émotion franchement positive, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Hannah détourna à nouveau son regard et observa le parc plongé dans la pénombre. Elle avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux sans montrer son trouble. Il lui restait encore à convaincre Ernie d'abandonner leurs badges et ce n'était pas gagné. Elle pouvait bien faire semblant pour Cédric. Elle se sentait légèrement honteuse de réagir comme une admiratrice éperdue, mais elle ne se voyait pas l'envoyer balader comme si elle était indifférente à ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle. Dans un soupir, elle lui céda:

\- Très bien, je vais me débarrasser de ces badges.

\- Merci, Hannah.

\- Mais je le fais pour toi, certainement pas pour Cho et encore moins pour Potter !

Cédric eu un léger rit, de ceux qui lui creusaient une fossette unique dans la joue droite.

\- Ça ne me pose pas de problème. Mais ne soit pas aussi catégorique sur Harry, c'est quelqu'un de sympa… pour un Gryffondor.

Hannah sourit à son tour et prit soudain conscience d'une chose. Elle ne se retrouverait sûrement plus seule avec Cédric avant un bon moment. Elle se devait de profiter de cet instant pour ne pas le regretter plus tard. Peu importait qu'il soit avec Cho, peu importait qu'elle ait clamé haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle ne craquait pas pour son aîné. Maintenant qu'il se tenait devant elle, Hannah n'arrivait pas à contenir le tourbillon de sentiments qui faisait rage dans sa poitrine.

Avec une bonne dose de courage, elle fit un pas en avant l'air de rien. S'approcher de Cédric était plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle allait s'y prendre, mais cette furieuse envie de se glisser entre ses bras pour se réchauffer ne la quittait pas. Avec les préparations pour le bal, le parc était magnifique et l'on entendait de légers chants de Noël s'échapper du château. Le cadre était tellement idyllique que c'en était ridicule. C'était sa chance.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage, Cédric lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Allez, à plus tard Abbot !

Hannah resta pantoise, sa crinière blonde dans tous les sens, à regarder la silhouette de Cédric se faufiler dans le château. Bellâtre à la con.


	5. 04 Vitre

**Thème 04: Vitre**  
Personnages imposés: Alicia Spinnet & Pénélope Deauclaire  
Date: Décembre 1993  
Rating: K+

De tous les jours de la semaine, le jeudi était celui qu'Alicia attendait le plus.

Le vendredi était un dur retour à la réalité. Le samedi, un jour sans fin entre révisions et entraînements. Le dimanche était tout simplement interminable. Le lundi, une lueur d'espoir pointait le bout de son nez. Le mardi, c'était l'impatience qui prenait le dessus. Le mercredi, elle ne tenait tout simplement plus en place.

Et quand le jeudi matin arrivait enfin, elle savait qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures avant que son rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec Pénélope Deauclaire ne vienne bouleverser sa vie jusqu'à la semaine suivante.

Ce jeudi ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

Les joues de Pénélope étaient duveteuses sous ses paumes. L'odeur de son shampoing l'enivrait. Les légères ondulations blondes de ses cheveux venaient jouer avec les contours de son visage. Ses lèvres avaient une texture merveilleuse et un goût de menthe fraîche.

\- Alicia ?

\- Mh ?

Sa voix était si charmante à son oreille. Alicia la percevait malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade, malgré ce flottement qui avait fait s'élever son esprit bien au-delà de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Quand Alicia ouvrit les paupières, elle rencontra des iris d'un bleu éclatant. Le grain doré qui s'était immiscé à gauche, tel un bateau en perdition sur l'océan, avait toujours eu le don de la fasciner.

Pénélope lui sourit comme attendrie, mais ce sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Jamais.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure, lui murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant à peine.

Alicia renforça sa prise sur la taille de la Serdaigle. Elle comptait bien profiter de chacune des secondes qui lui était accordées.

En contact avec la vitre marbrée de givre, ses mains étaient glaciales. Pénélope, adossée à cette dernière, devait mourir de froid. Alicia se plaisait à espérer que leur étreinte lui apportait un peu de chaleur.

Elle s'accorda un instant afin de contempler cette jeune femme magnifique, adossée au tableau resplendissant que lui offrait le parc du collège de sorcellerie recouvert d'une neige épaisse et immaculée. Le blanc éclatant du paysage contrastait avec l'obscurité des derniers rayonnages de la bibliothèque.

Alors qu'Alicia replongeait vers ses lèvres, Pénélope l'arrêta de l'index. La Gryffondor gratifia tout de même son doigt d'un baiser.

\- Alicia.

Elle la ramenait clairement à l'ordre désormais. Ses yeux bruns devaient lancer des éclairs car Pénélope la repoussa un peu, non sans délicatesse.

Elles se jaugèrent. Pénélope semblait navrée, Alicia parfaitement agacée. Cette dernière ferma les yeux afin de se donner assez de courage pour prendre la parole. Sa voix tremblait légèrement.

\- Ce sont les vacances de Noël à partir de demain soir.

Pénélope acquiesça. Le silence entre elles commença à s'étirer.

\- Tu retournes chez toi, cette année ?

Encore un mouvement de tête.

\- Alors c'est la dernière fois avant...

\- C'est la dernière fois, Alicia.

Alicia mit un moment avant d'assimiler vraiment la teneur des propos qui lui avaient été si brutalement jetés à la figure. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, mais elle ne s'éloigna pas pour autant.

Sa bouche remuait dans le vide. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient comme emportées par un typhon. Elle ne parvenait pas à en tirer des propos cohérents.

Elle finit par s'accrocher à ce qu'elle connaissait. Les quelques mèches qui flottaient autour du visage de Pénélope la captivaient et l'empêchaient de sombrer. Leurs reflets dorés éclaboussaient son cœur.

\- Alicia ? Tu as comp...

La Gryffondor s'arracha violemment à sa contemplation et planta ses yeux, comme autant de poignards furieux, dans ceux de Pénélope.

\- Ouais.

Alicia voulut la repousser, mais sa volonté n'était pas assez forte que pour faire bouger ses muscles. Elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à s'extirper de cette étreinte qui serait très certainement la dernière qu'elles partageraient. À cette pensée, les larmes lui montèrent.

\- Alicia...

\- C'est à cause de ce Weasley, c'est ça ?

Les mots avaient surgi sans crier gare. Elle les avait tellement réprimés ces dernières semaines qu'ils étaient sorti tout seul, impatients de se libérer.

Pénélope passa son pouce sur la peau mate qui la séparait de la tempête, mais Alicia se dégagea. La jalousie avec laquelle elle n'avait jamais souhaité entacher cette relation clandestine explosait maintenant en gerbes furibondes.

\- Pourquoi tu peux t'afficher avec lui et pas avec moi ?

\- Alicia...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?!

Elle se trouvait ridicule à prononcer de telles phrases teintées d'une aigreur assassine. Elle aurait très probablement levé les yeux au ciel si elles lui avaient été destinées, mais Pénélope était au-dessus de ça. Elle la regardait avec indulgence, ce qui mit Alicia encore plus en colère.

\- Alic...

\- ARRÊTE DE PRONONCER MON NOM !

Sa voix s'était cassée, mais son cri résonna tout de même dans la bibliothèque. Malgré les avantages de préfète-en-chef qui leur avait permis de se retrouver dans la bibliothèque déserte tous les jeudis soir depuis plus d'un an, Pénélope se raidit et glissa un œil apeuré en direction du couloir.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Alicia s'écarta brutalement de son aînée sans même prendre le temps de graver le souvenir de sa peau sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Empoignant la lanière de son sac de cours, elle le mit maladroitement sur son épaule et partit sans un mot de plus.

À l'instar des fenêtres qu'elle croisait sur son chemin alors qu'elle remontait l'allée centrale bordées de hautes bibliothèques, sa peau était glacée mais son cœur flamboyait encore.


	6. 05 Chocolat chaud

**Thème 05: Chocolat chaud**  
Personnages imposés: Dean Thomas & Théodore Nott  
Date: Décembre 1996  
Rating: K+

\- "Druidesse matinale" en 7 lettres... Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?!

\- C'est Cliodna.

Dean releva la tête tellement violemment qu'il s'en fit mal aux cervicales. Sa plume ripa sur sa Gazette du Sorcier et ses mots-croisés se retrouvèrent maculés d'encre. Il poussa un juron moldu fleurit.

\- Nott ?!

\- Thomas, le salua celui-ci d'un bref mouvement de tête.

Théodore Nott, Serpentard de son état, sortit sa baguette magique et, d'un simple sortilège de récurage, épongea les dégâts que son apparition avait provoquée.

Sans permettre à Dean le temps d'assimiler sa présence à la table des Gryffondor, il s'assit en rangeant sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de son uniforme. Il fit ensuite pivoter la Gazette afin de pouvoir lire les énoncés.

\- "Créateur du Registre des loup-garous" en 10 lettres, c'est "Dragonneau". Tu veux que je te l'épelle ?

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fous ?

Théodore leva des yeux interrogateurs sur le Gryffondor, comme si la réponse était évidente. Il ne semblait pas plus troublé que ça de se retrouver le coude posé sur la table de la maison ennemie à la sienne à 4h26 du matin.

\- Je remplis tes lacunes manifestes à résoudre des énigmes pourtant destinées à la ménagère de plus de 50 ans.

Courroucé, Dean se contenta de grogner une nouvelle insulte et de reprendre brutalement son journal. Théodore sourit et arqua l'un de ses longs sourcils.

\- Quel caractère, constata-t-il.

\- C'est la dernière fois que je le répète : qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lui asséna Dean en détachant chaque syllabes.

Théodore haussa les épaules.

\- Insomnie. La salle commune est un vrai calvaire en décembre, on se demande à quoi peut bien servir la magie si personne n'est fichu de lancer un sortilège d'isolation. Mais je suppose qu'il y a des soucis plus urgent à régler que la contamination bactériologique de mes collègues et moi-même.

Sa capacité à faire des phrases alambiquées avec si peu de sommeil dans la figure impressionna légèrement Dean. Puis il se reprit. Le ton suffisant du Serpentard, en plus d'être tout simplement un _Serpentard_ , commençait sérieusement à le gonfler. Même s'il devait admettre qu'il avait une assez bonne répartie.

Un chocolat chaud apparut juste devant Théodore et un sourire vint éclairer son visage marqué par la fatigue - ainsi que, il fallait se l'avouer, par une grosse trace d'oreiller. Il frappa à trois reprises ses phalanges sur le bois de la table en guise de remerciement.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il enfin en soufflant sur sa boisson.

\- Je... Comment tu as fait ça ? le questionna Dean.

Il regardait d'un air envieux la tasse fumante entre les doigts fins du Serpentard. Il aurait tout donné contre un bon thé bien chaud alors qu'il faisait ses mots croisés dans la Grande Salle glacée, mais les elfes ne commençaient à servir le petit-déjeuner qu'à partir de 7h.

Théodore haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois, comme s'il avait l'habitude de répondre automatiquement de cette manière.

\- J'ai fait un pacte avec l'un des elfes de maison qui travaille dans les cuisines. Il me rend service quand j'arrive tôt et moi je... Enfin, peu importe. Insomnie également ?

Dean ne voulut pas en savoir plus. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où un Serpentard pouvait pousser le vice afin d'obtenir gain de cause, même lorsqu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple chocolat chaud, mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à le savoir. Il était persuadé qu'il était intentionnellement ambigu et ça l'énervait.

Au bout d'un moment, Dean bailla largement, répondant ainsi à la question de Théodore. Il lui concéda tout de même une réponse plus élaborée. Après tout, il était nul en mots-croisés et n'avait donc plus que le Serpentard - il avait toujours du mal à s'en remettre - en guise de distraction.

\- Ouaip. C'est pas la première fois, mais les ronflements de Neville me tapaient sur le système, alors... me voilà.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, tendu du côté de Dean, paisible du côté de Théodore. Malgré sa verve, le Serpentard semblait tout aussi confortable dans le silence.

Théodore aspira bruyamment sa première gorgée sous l'œil mauvais du Gryffondor. S'il était descendu dans la grande salle, ce n'était pas pour remplacer un bruit agaçant pour un autre.

\- Excuse-moi, se confondit Théodore quand il saisit l'expression exaspérée de Dean.

Ce dernier faillit en tomber du banc. Un Serpentard - non, il n'arrivait définitivement pas à s'y faire - qui s'excusait pour une chose aussi futile ?

Théodore partit dans un rire franc. Il déposa religieusement sa tasse, appuya son coude sur la table et enfouit son menton dans la paume de sa main. Il observait le trouble du Gryffondor avec l'air de se délecter.

\- Voyons voir... Tu es en train de te dire "Un Serpentard en train de s'excuser ? Par le caleçon en paille de Merlin, quelle est cette sorcellerie !"

Dean dut se retenir de rire, mais Théodore saisit tout de même la crispation de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la faire disparaître.

\- Ou encore "Il faut bien être un Serpentard pour se réjouir du trouble des autres", ajouta Dean.

\- Je te trouble, Thomas ? répliqua du tac au tac le Serpentard en question, non sans un sourire entendu.

Il lui asséna un petit coup de pied dans la malléole et les joues de Dean s'assombrirent légèrement. Ce mec le gonflait. Il remercia Merlin que sa peau cacao ne laissait pas transparaître son embarras aussi clairement que s'il avait été presque translucide comme son compagnon d'infortune.

Reprenant une gorgée de son chocolat, Théodore frappa un coup sur la table suivit de trois coups plus rapides et une deuxième tasse apparu devant Dean.

\- _Et voilà_ ! déclama Théodore dans un français approximatif.

Il semblait particulièrement fier de lui.

Dean soupira, autant agacé que ravi. Il ne perdit pas une seconde avant de se jeter sur la tasse fumante qui l'attendait. Dans cet amalgame de douceurs sucrées, il pouvait clairement déceler une pointe de sel qui était loin d'être désagréable.

Il vit Théodore glisser un coup d'œil à la grande horloge qui trônait au-dessus de la porte principale.

\- Parfait, le poison ne devrait pas tarder à faire son effet.

Dean avala son chocolat de travers, provoquant un rire que Théodore ne chercha pas à réprimer.

\- Abruti ! éructa le Gryffondor après s'être remis de ses émotions.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu faire une chose pareille ? J'aurais eu l'air de quoi avec ton cadavre sur les bras devant les professeurs et leur café du matin ?

Dean tressaillit au mot "cadavre".

Dernièrement, l'ambiance qui régnait au château était on ne peut plus pesante. Lire la Gazette tous les jours en espérant ne pas y croiser un nom familier dans le décompte des victimes était le lot quotidien de bon nombre d'étudiants. Sauf des Serpentard, bien sûr.

Dean se renfrogna. La sympathie que commençait à lui inspirer Théodore venait de s'éteindre aussi vite qu'elle s'était allumée. Au final, c'était bien un connard, comme tous les autres.

\- Tu te crois malin, Nott, mais tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un des larbins de Malefoy. Vous vous êtes bien amusés l'année dernière avec votre Brigade Inquisitoriale, à travailler pour Ombrage et le Ministère alors que vos pères agissaient dans l'ombre afin que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom devienne encore plus puissant ! Je me demande comment Dumbledore peut encore accepter que vous étudiiez ici alors qu'il est clair que vous êtes de _son_ côté !

Au fur et à mesure que Dean lui balançait sa haine au visage, les mains de Théodore s'étaient peu à peu crispées. Même si son visage ne semblait pas avoir bougé, de petits cercles rouges s'étaient installés au creux de ses joues. Sa mâchoire était si contractée que son expression semblait s'être installée pour ne jamais repartir.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avec une animosité palpable. Théodore fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

\- Ferme-la, t'en sais rien.

Dean haussa les sourcils, impertinent.

\- Je t'écou...

\- Premièrement, le coupa Théodore. Je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec la fameuse "bande à Malefoy". Si tu veux tout savoir, je prends même assez cher à cause d'eux dernièrement.

Dean ne sembla pas le croire une seule seconde.

\- Deuxièmement, continua Théodore. Je n'ai jamais fait partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. J'avais Ombrage en horreur, et je ne me prononcerai pas sur le Ministère pour ne pas choquer tes chastes oreilles.

Dean s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Théodore continua avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Troisièmement... On ne choisit pas sa famille, Thomas. Peut-être que tu étais parfaitement satisfait chez tes moldus, mais toutes les familles ne sont pas idylliques. Et plus particulièrement les familles de sorciers de sang pur.

Théodore sembla se refermer et la vulnérabilité qu'il avait laissé transparaître au cours de son laïus avait désormais disparu. Il passa sa main sur son avant-bras comme pour chasser une douleur fugace.

Dean, bien que toujours sceptique, ne put s'empêcher de constater que les déclarations du Serpentard semblaient sincères. Et si elles ne l'étaient pas, Théodore devait être un sacrément bon acteur.

Après un nouveau silence pesant Théodore reprit :

\- Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas des progénitures du malin, Thomas. Tout comme les Gryffondor ne sont pas les sauveurs de ce monde. Rien ne se résume _jamais_ à deux extrêmes.

Il réfléchit une seconde, prenant une gorgée de son chocolat qui avait bien refroidit désormais.

\- Les gens, malgré ce que l'on peut en penser (il jeta un regard appuyé à Dean qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine), sont des êtres complexes. Même si les Gryffondor sont particulièrement irritants, et ce sans aucune exception !

Théodore engloutit les dernières goulées sucrées en penchant exagérément la tête en arrière. Quand il déposa enfin sa tasse, il arborait une magnifique moustache de chocolat. Il sourit de toutes ses dents à Dean, comme si leur altercation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

\- Il est temps pour moi de me retirer ! dit-il d'un ton théâtral. C'était sympa d'avoir un compagnon d'insomnie pour une fois, même si tu es particulièrement exaspérant.

Théodore envoya un clin d'œil au Gryffondor avant de se lever. Ce dernier ne sut comment réagir au vu de ce revirement de situation. Quand il vit le brun se pourlécher les lèvres afin de se repaître des dernières perles de chocolat qui y étaient encore accrochées, il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Théodore, ravi de son petit effet, engagea sa longue remontée vers le hall du château.

\- Oh, et si on ne se reparle plus d'ici-là, dit-il en se retournant. Joyeux Noël !

Dean grogna à nouveau dans son chocolat, comme si c'était autant sa marque de fabrique que les haussements d'épaule était celle du Serpentard.

Alors qu'il le regardait partir en ruminant, le regard absent de Dean s'ancra à Théodore. Ce n'est que lorsque le Serpentard eut enfin passé la porte qu'il surprit son propre regard. Il avait maté les fesses de ce fils à papa à la con.

Il sentait que ce type n'avait pas fini de lui taper sur les nerfs.


	7. 06 Lettre

**Thème 09: Lettre**  
Personnages imposés: Rita Skeeter & Hermione Granger  
Date: Entre Noël et Nouvel An 1994  
Rating: K

« Très chère Miss Granger,

Tout d'abord, ne trempez pas cette lettre dans votre chocolat chaud ! Je sais que vous ne me portez pas dans votre cœur, mais laissez-moi faire amende honorable. De plus, les bouts de parchemins ne sont pas spécialement le meilleur des accompagnements pour un thé, je vous assure.

Ensuite... Joyeux Noël ! Quelle période réjouissante ! Noël à Poudlard est vraiment l'une des plus belles choses qui soit, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous devez déjà le savoir, vous qui êtes dans la fleur de l'âge, en train de déployer vos pétales de jeune fille aux yeux du monde sorcier !

Je me permets de subtiliser un peu de votre temps afin de prendre de vos nouvelles. Nos dernières entrevues ont été pour le moins... Émeltriques, comme vous dites chez les moldus !

Il est néanmoins parvenu à mes douces et attentives oreilles que vous étiez allée au bal de Noël avec nul autre que notre fameux bonbon Bulgare Viktor Krum ! Toutes mes félicitations !

Auriez-vous des préférences sentimentales pour nos chers cousins de l'est de l'Europe ? Les premiers émois amoureux révèlent parfois beaucoup plus de choses sur nous que nous ne voudrions bien l'admettre. Je vous épargnerai mes premières amourettes sur les bancs de l'école, mais sachez qu'elles m'influencent encore aujourd'hui !

Durmstrang étant un endroit charmant et absolument fascinant, je ne peux que comprendre votre attrait pour cette école et tout ce qui s'en approche ! Certaines traces sur les murs sont autant d'incroyables témoignages de l'histoire qui jalonnent leur splendide forteresse. Mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus.

Du moins pas dans cette lettre, mais bien dans un ouvrage d'investigation qui devrait paraître d'ici quelques années, tout au plus. C'est un travail qui mérite énormément de recherches et vous savez que je suis quelqu'un qui est très attachée à la véracité de ce qu'elle écrit. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous en envoyer un exemplaire quand le temps sera venu, Miss Granger.

Mais je ne suis pas ici pour parler de ma carrière (rire). (Il paraît qu'il faut mettre "rire" entre parenthèses pour que cela soit compris par les jeunes, j'espère ainsi que vous ne vous méprendrez pas dans mes intentions)

Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que vos cours se passent admirablement bien, vous êtes une sorcière tellement brillante ! Aussi me permettrai-je de prendre directement des nouvelles de votre entourage.

Comment vont Mr. Weasley et notre champion préféré, ce cher Mr. Potter ? A-t-il réussi à se préparer pour la Seconde Tâche ? Vous occupez-vous de l'aider avec votre formidable esprit d'analyse ? Est-il affecté par votre relation naissante avec son adversaire ? Vous sentez-vous prise entre deux feux ?

Mr. Potter a vraiment beaucoup de chance de vous avoir auprès de lui, Miss Granger. Je connais bon nombre d'histoires sur ses parents qu'il ne serait pas tout à fait ravi d'entendre et qui le déconcentrerait inévitablement alors que des épreuves difficiles l'attendent encore. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

L'une de ces histoires n'a pour nul autres héros qu'un sortilège de Croquenpâte, un réveil matin et une... »

\- INCENDIO !

La lettre s'embrasa au beau milieu de la table des Gryffondor, faisant s'éteindre les conversations autour d'elle. Hermione, le rouge aux joues et les larmes aux yeux, pointait encore sa baguette de sa main tremblotante quand Ron prit la parole :

\- Mais enfin Hermione, tu es _dingue_ ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était pour que ça te mettre dans un état pareil ? demanda Harry, moins direct que son ami.

Hermione rangea tout doucement sa baguette, encore atterrée par ce qu'elle venait de lire. Avant de répondre, elle aplatit quelques-unes des mèches qui s'étaient échevelées au cours de sa lecture.

\- Rien. Une publicité affreuse. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Elle se leva, empoigna fermement son sac et remonta l'allée à toute vitesse en direction de la salle de métamorphose où se déroulait leur premier cours de la journée.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de finir son toast de marmelade : elle n'avait plus faim du tout.


	8. 07 Gui

**Thème 11: Gui**  
Personnages imposés: Igor Karkaroff & Serverus Rogue  
Date: Décembre 1994  
Rating: K

\- Cette histoire n'est pas terminée, Severus !

L'accent d'Igor Karkaroff, bien que beaucoup moins prononcé que celui de ses jeunes élèves, roulait tout de même encore dans sa bouche avec un exotisme tout particulier. L'œil mauvais, il fixait l'ancien Mangemort qui lui faisait face. Il lui aurait arraché son air suffisant du visage s'il avait pu.

Les mains sur son bureau dans une vaine tentative de réprimer sa colère, Severus lui rendit son regard de ses yeux sombres.

Depuis que ce directeur de pacotille et sa panoplie de mauvaises graines avaient débarqué à Poudlard afin de participer au Tournois des Trois Sorciers, sa vie était devenue une des succursales de l'enfer, pavée de moments plus désagréables les uns que les autres.

Oh bien sûr, des moments fort peu agréables, il y en avait toujours eu. Tous les ans, en fait. Mais il devait se l'avouer : fréquenter l'un des Mangemorts qui l'avait dénoncé à la chute de Lord Voldemort dans le seul but de sauver sa peau trônait au sommet de la liste des choses à éviter s'il voulait rester sain d'esprit.

Ils ne se quittèrent des yeux qu'en entendant un bruit résonner dans le couloir. D'un bref mouvement de baguette, Severus fit s'ouvrir la porte de son bureau à la volée.

\- Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Igor émit un bref soufflement de nez et dévoila ses dents jaunies dans un sourire malveillant.

Un léger tintement résonnait au loin, signe que Noël arrivait à grand pas. L'ambiance festive qui avait pris possession du château depuis quelques jours contrastait terriblement avec l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le pas de la porte, un crissement à peine perceptible fit lever la tête d'Igor. À quelques centimètres du sommet de son crâne, une gerbe de gui était en train de fleurir. Elle était joliment entourée par un ruban rouge et blanc et agrémentée de petites clochettes. Il avait pu constater cette excentricité se développer dans le château à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année.

Une idée saugrenue naquit au fin fond de son esprit, motivée par des souvenirs lointains et inavouables. Igor pivota aussitôt sur ses talons.

Severus était maintenant dos à lui, mais il avait gardé sa baguette à la main. Il ne lui ferait sans doute jamais confiance et Igor ne pouvait le blâmer pour ça. Cela aurait paru inquiétant si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Alors qu'il allait émettre l'idée d'honorer la tradition, Severus le coupa froidement en découpant chaque syllabes avec lenteur :

\- N'y penses même pas.

Il avait oublié à quel point ses capacités de Légilimens lui tapaient sur le système. Igor haussa les épaules et partit enfin, laissant le maître des potions seul avec lui-même.

Le son de ses pas avaient depuis longtemps disparu au loin quand Severus remit sa baguette magique en sûreté sans la poche intérieure de sa robe.

Alors qu'il regardait la neige se déposer doucement sur le parc de Poudlard, il ne put esquiver la vague de chagrin qui le percuta de plein fouet. De toutes les périodes de l'année qu'il avait en horreur, Noël était la période qu'il haïssait le plus. Après Halloween, naturellement.

Il se souvenait des fleurs qu'il avait déposé sur _sa_ tombe, en proie aux bourrasques de vent de la fin décembre 1981, et du gui qui avait parasité les arbres à l'entrée du cimetière cette année-là.

Cette plante, plus que toutes les autres, lui rappelait qu' _elle_ était partie depuis bien trop longtemps. Le gui le faisait invariablement revenir dans ce cimetière où il avait passé de nombreuses minutes sans bouger, les yeux fixés sur _son_ nom gravé sur le marbre, à écouter le vent emporter ses espoirs au loin.

Le gui était un parasite venimeux, voilà tout ce qu'il était en réalité. Severus aurait dû l'aimer parce que, au fond, ils se ressemblaient terriblement.


End file.
